Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants
by DA Exodus
Summary: After a strange dream Ruby awakens to find she has been granted an amazing power, The Gamer. With this new power under her belt how will this affect not only Ruby but the future or Remnant itself? Will the status quo flow or will plans be derailed?...This is Ruby we're talking about of course they'll be derailed! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants**_

 **AN:** Hey Guys, if you are reading this then you know that I am still alive and kicking, I really have no excuse for not updating like I promised beside from extreme laziness and some health problems. That said I am also sad to say that most of my stories will go on hold as I feel like I didn't make them as well as I could have. Because of this I am going to put up a poll on my profile that I want you all to vote on saying which two of my current stories you want me to prioritize. This new story was inspired by another Ruby/Gamer crossover here on the sight and will be written by me and two of my friends. Ok now that all of that is said please enjoy the first chapter of Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants!

Ruby Rose lay dreaming in her bed, said dreams filling her with both wonder and apprehension. Scenes of amazing battles play out before her, scenes of a girl in a red and black corset wielding a large scythe carving her way through hordes of grimm even as a black haired girl with cat ears appeared and took out grimm at random. Further out she could see a girl in all white fighting against a large Ursa while another girl in yellow and black was surrounded by numerous grimm and yet still managed to fight them off. Yes these scenes while amazing also held some kind of underlying message that filled her with dread yet she couldn't figure out why. She watched in rapt attention and before too long the four people were back to back about to be overrun by the never ending horde when the scene before her began to fade out and become indistinct, everything going a stark white not allowing her to see how the scene ended and suddenly...she woke up.

 **[You slept in a bed, your AP, SP, and HP have been fully restored]**

 **[You gained the well rested perk due to sleeping in your own bed]**

She stared at the message boxes for a moment in confusion and blinked several times before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Wah?"

At her confused statement a new message box appeared before her although this one had significantly more to say.

 **[Congratulations gamer on unlocking your new power, please say 'Status Window' to continue the tutorial and learn more about your new ability]**

The young Rose was now highly confused and hesitant about what was going on but decided to do as the box said and discover what was going on.

"{Status Window}." The young girl said slowly waiting for someone to pop out and tell her that this all was a prank. To her great surprise not even a second later a new box appeared with quite a bit of new information

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Ruby Rose - Level 1**

 **HP: 35/35**

 **AP: 20/20**

 **SP: 700/700**

 **Str - 3**

 **Dex - 6**

 **Con - 5**

 **End - 7**

 **Int - 2**

 **Wis - 4**

 **Cha - 5**

 **Lck - 5**

 **Spd - 8**

 **[Please click on each stat to get an in depth description of what each stat represents before continuing]**

Ruby was even more confused now but seeing as this certainly wasn't a prank went ahead to click on one of the stats when she reaised that she didn't know how. Her new ability seemed to pick this up however and a new message appeared over the status window.

 **[To click on a stat merely place your finger a stat on the screen then remove it, this will provide you with an in depth description of anything you use it on]**

' _Well whatever this is it's really helpful.'_ The young Rose thought to herself before clicking on the **HP** stat.

 **[HP or Health Points is a measure of the amount of damage someone can take before they are no longer able to continue resulting in either incapacitation or in more extreme circumstances Death. HP is determined by multiplying a person's Endurance and Constitution together. Ex: 5 Con x 7 End = 35 HP]**

' _That...was informative.'_ Ruby thought to herself before slowly going down the list of stats that she possessed.

 **[AP or Aura Points is a measure of the amount of aura one possesses and can readily use. AP is determined by multiplying someone's Intelligence score by 10. Ex: 2 Int x 10 = 20 AP (Note that items can restore AP along with its natural regeneration)]**

 **[SP or Stamina Points is a measure of the amount of energy one possesses and determines how much they can do in a single day before becoming too tired to do anything else. SP is determined by multiplying someone's Endurance score by 100. Ex: 7 End x 100 = 700 SP. SP can be regenerated by performing restful actions or by using an item that restores stamina and will deplete at 1 SP per minute]**

 **[Str - Strength is one of the physical ability stats and determines how much someone can carry, how much damage they do with melee type weapons, how effectively they can block damage, and is used in strength checks and strength based skills. Carry Capacity or CC is Strength x 10, Ex: 3 Str x 10 = 30 CC]**

 **[Dex - Dexterity is one of the Physical ability stats and determines your agility and physical skill, hit chance, dodge and evasion chance, skill with ranged weaponry, and is used in both Dex checks and is the main stat in Dex skill stats]**

 **[Con - Constitution is one of the Health based stats and determines how much HP you possess and how fast you regain SP while resting. SP regenerates at ½ your Constitution score]**

 **[End - Endurance is one of the Health based stats and determines how Much HP you possess and how much Sp you have]**

 **[Int - Intelligence is one of the two mental stats and determines how much AP you possess, how much damage your aura does and is the main stat used in Intelligence checks and Intelligence based skills]**

 **[Wis - Wisdom is one of the two mental stats and determines the regeneration rate of your AP along with being the main stat used in Wisdom Checks and Wisdom based skills. AP regenerates at ½ your wisdom score]**

 **[Cha - Charisma is the social stat, it determines your skill in social situations, your ability to inspire others, and is used in charisma checks]**

 **[Lck - Luck is the random stat and determines everything random around you. This ranges from anywhere between certains events being triggered to critical hit chance to loot drops, the higher the score the better]**

 **[Spd - Speed is one of the physical ability stats and determines your overall speed which helps your dodging and evasion skills, along with determining your attack speed, speed at casting spells, and general movement speed]**

 **[Please open the {skills} menu to continue]**

' _But it didn't tell me how to open the skills menu.'_ She thought to herself before thinking back to a bit earlier and wondering silently. ' _Earlier I had to say {Status Window} to get the stats page to appear so maybe it's the same process here?'_

 **[Due to your logical reasoning you have gained one Wis]**

The young rose was caught off guard by the new message and stared at it for a moment with gaping mouth.

' _Guess my guess was correct.'_ She thought quietly to herself before whispering. "{Skills Menu}."

A moment later a new screen appeared before her eyes which was quickly overlapped by a second screen that if she were to guess was an explanation of the skills page. A second later another smaller screen appeared over the second screen catching her attention before she could begin reading.

 **[Due to your quick and logical reasoning you have gained one Wis]**

Ruby swiftly read over the third message then realised the message hadn't disappeared like she expected it to.

' _How do I get this thing to disappear?'_

Her question was soon answered as another message appeared describing how to get rid of any old or unwanted messages.

 **[To remove an old or unwanted message simply swipe your hand across the screen where the message is and that message will be removed]**

' _Good to know.'_ And with a deft flick of her wrist the top message was soon gone allowing her to read the description of the skills page as she had been preparing for.

 **[Welcome to the skills menu! In the skills menu you can take a look at all of your acquired skills and be given a description of each skill, its skill type, its cost, its effects and level, and lastly the amount of experience you have in each level of the skill. Anything can be made into a skill from cooking to sword wielding most all actions have a corresponding skill and each of these skills has a type that they fall under.**

 **There are six types of skills and they are Physical, Auric, passive, Social, Mundane, and Crafting, an example of this involving the two earlier mentioned skills is that sword wielding would fall under the physical branch while cooking would fall under the mundane branch. Please look at your skills Menu now]**

"{Skills Menu}." The young dark haired girl said excitedly, wondering what amazing skills she already possessed as the menu opened before her. The first thing she noticed is that she didn't have many skills, in fact she only had four of them each of those four skills were passive in nature each of which had a different symbol to differentiate between them.

 **[As you can see you currently don't have many skills, but don't worry we promise you'll gain many more later on. First though take a look at the skills that you do possess. As is already evident each of these four skills is passive in nature and each of them give you decent bonuses starting out]**

Not needing to be told twice Ruby quickly tapped on the first skill on the menu which had a picture of a chibi her fighting a grim and a small exp sign above her head.

 **{Gamer's Body} (Passive) [Max]**

 **[This skill allows the owner to live life like it's a videogame]**

' _So this is what's allowing me to do all of this? To be honest I'm kind of disappointed, I thought it'd be something more….cool.'_ She thought to herself before closing the **{Gamer's Body}** description and clicking on the next skill which had a picture of what looked like a brain emitting some kind of yellow energy field.

 **{Gamer's Mind} (Passive) [Max]**

 **[This skill allows its owner to perceive the world as if it were a videogame and allows the user to keep calm and collected therefore preventing psychological effects]**

"So this skill is why I'm not freaking out right now," Ruby said to herself quietly her kind racing with thoughts before she realised something, "so wait, that means that it's the **{Gamer's Body}** and **{Gamer's Mind}** skills allowing me to do all of this. That's actually a bit more cool than I originally thought." She allowed herself to think on the subject a bit more before dismissing those thoughts and exiting the description message and moving on to the next skill which had a chibi picture of her with a bright yellow ball in her chest.

 **{Simple Soul} (Passive) [Max]**

 **[You possess a simple soul acting like a beacon of hope to others even in dark times, reroll failed charisma checks]**

The description of the third skill filled her with a small amount of happiness. She was glad to know that she had that kind of effect on people even if she hadn't realised it before. A flick of her wrist later and the description message was gone allowing her to tap on the fourth and final skill she currently owned, the picture representing this skill being what seemed to be a close up of one of her eyes

 **{?} (Passive) [Max]**

 **[You are a member of the ? granting you access to amazing abilities and powers should you ever learn to harness your birthright, doubles Grimm encounter rate, 50% more damage to Grimm]**

Blink. That's all Ruby could do as she stared at the fourth skill in shock and curiosity. In the end though her curiosity won out causing her mind to wander enough that she missed the new message that popped up.

' _I wonder what it's talking about, I can't read the name of the skill and part of the description is missing also. The only thing I know is that it's some kind of birthright and that I will run into grimm even more often than normal, at the least though I also deal more damage to them than a normal person.'_ Her thoughts continued to wander for a few more minutes before finally snapping herself out of the self induced daze. Immediately her attention was caught by the new message that appeared some minutes ago.

 **Quest**

 **[Member of the family]**

 **There is something about your heritage you are unaware of, something powerful, something mysterious, something dangerous. Discover the truth behind your family and heritage so that you can begin working on whatever it is you have inherited**

 **[Rewards]**

 **Success: 75,000 EXP, 15,000 Lien, A new skill**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Y/** **N**

Ruby's gulp was audible throughout her and Yang's room as she saw the strike through the N signalling that the quest could not be denied before finally accepting it causing the screen to disappear.

 **[Congratulations on accepting your first quest, the first of many to be sure. While not all of them will be as grand as this one all of them will grant a reward of some kind. If you wish to check your quests simply say {Quest book}]**

' _I can always check it later.'_ Ruby thought to herself even as her gaze traveled over to her sleeping sister.

 **Yang Xiao Long - Level 12**

 **Signal Academy student**

' _I wonder what her scores and skills are like.'_ She wondered while staring at her sister intensely.

 **[Skill Created]**

 **[As a result of your diligent observation the {Observe} skill has been created]**

 **{Observe} (Passive/Active) [Level 1, 00.00% EXP]**

 **[A skill that allows the user to observe the world around them gaining valuable information about whatever it is they are observing be it animal or something else. The more you use the skill and the higher the level it reaches more information will be provided]**

"{Observe}." She whispered excitedly, eagerly wondering what her older sisters scores where like.

 **Yang Xiao Long - Level 12**

 **Signal Academy Student**

 **Stats**

 **HP - ?/?**

 **AP - ?/?**

 **SP - ?/?**

 **Mood - ?**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Con - ?**

 **End - ?**

 **Int - ?**

 **Wis - ?**

 **Cha - ?**

 **Lck - ?**

 **Spd - ?**

 **Description - Yang Xiao Long is the daughter of TaiYang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, adopted daughter of Summer Rose, as well as the elder half sister of Ruby Rose. She is preparing to start her 3rd year at signal academy.**

' _It didn't say hardly anything at all, I already knew everything that was in her description. The only information I got out of that that I didn't already know was her level and even then that was visible beside her name when I was looking at her.'_ Ruby pouted mentally while thinking over what she had just read and the description of the observe skill before remembering what had been at the end of the message as her eyes grew slightly wide, ' _but wait didn't it say that the higher the level the skill the more information it would provide? If so then i just need to level up the skill which I think it said I could do by using the skill more and it did say that I could use the skill on practically anything so leveling it up shouldn't be to hard either!'_

Her thoughts were derailed momentarily as a small ping sound heralded another message popping up for her to read.

 **[Due to your logical reasoning with all the available facts you have reached a sound solution, you have gained one Int]**

The young Rose hastily swiped the message away already rapidly looking around the bedroom for anything that she could use to level up her **{Observe}** skill to the next level before her eyes landed on the desk lying in between her and Yang's bed.

"Better than nothing, {Observe}."

 **[Sturdy Oak Desk]**

 **[Item Type - Decoration]**

 **[Quality - Average]**

 **[Description - A sturdy oak desk, nothing more nothing less]**

 **[Your {Observe} skill has leveled up to level 2]**

' _Sweet, maybe now I can get some more information about her scores.'_ She thought then turned towards her still sleeping sister. "{Observe}."

 **Yang Xiao Long - Level 12**

 **Signal Academy Student**

 **Stats**

 **HP - 256/256**

 **AP - 100/100**

 **SP - 1600/1600**

 **Mood - Sleeping**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Con - ?**

 **End - ?**

 **Int - ?**

 **Wis - ?**

 **Cha - ?**

 **Lck - ?**

 **Spd - ?**

 **Description - Yang Xiao Long is the daughter of TaiYang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, adopted daughter of Summer Rose, as well as the elder half sister of Ruby Rose. She is preparing to start her 3rd year at signal academy.**

 **She was deeply affected by the disappearance of her mother and the death of Summer leading her to take on a very protective nature over Ruby**

' _That still wasn't as much as I would have liked to know but at least the_ _ **HP**_ _,_ _ **AP**_ _, and_ _ **SP**_ _stats give me clues as to some of her scores.'_ Her thoughts were cut off as a loud yawn broke the silence of the room coming from our young protagonist causing her to look over at the clock sitting on the desk and see that it was only 2 in the morning. ' _Eh, I guess I can think about it later,'_ She mumbled as her eyes began to droop and she leaned back against her bed and was soon sound asleep snoring away quietly and contently completely oblivious to the rooms new arrival.

' _Sleep well young Rose for your trials start tomorrow, my friends and I have placed a lot of faith in you after seeing some of your alternates and this is us giving you a chance to surpass them all. Please don't disappoint because I am looking forward to the coming chaos this will cause.'_

And with that the mysterious figure disappeared in a gentle breeze as if the entire event that had just played out was nothing more than a figment of someone's imagination, nothing more than a dream.

 **AN:** We hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of _A Game of Remnants_ and would like to give a shout out to Raisuke The Lightning Herald and his amazing story _Ruby Rose: Life Is A Game_ for inspiring this story as well as giving me and my friends permission to use some of his ideas. For now this is Exodus, TheBooogyMan, and Utherlightcore signing out, till next time everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants Chapter 2**_

 _ **AN:**_ Hey Guys, Exodus and Friends here to deliver the next chapter of Game of Remnants! Before we get started I will say that I, Utherlightcore, and TheBooogyMan have another RWBY story that we are working on together, but will mainly be spearheaded by BooogyMan, called Team FRST which will have characters from it appearing in Game of Remnants so check it out once it's published. Second is that at the end of each chapter I have decided to post a copy of all of Ruby's info for the end of that chapter, this way people can easily keep track of her leveling progress as well as her various skills. Lastly I have a new Poll up for anyone that wishes to vote on it, This poll is very important as it will dictate a lot of how the story plays out. Other than that I have nothing new to announce so let's get on with the show!

-Later that Morning 8:00 A.M-

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ruby awoke groggily as her alarm clock blared loudly, rousing her from her deep slumber.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The ravenette shook her head side to side as she tried to ignore the alarm and upon realising the futility of her actions slammed her hand down on the device instantly causing it to go quiet. Making sure that the device was really quiet she quickly moved her hands to her eyes and began to rub them in circles attempting to remove any remaining sleep from her eyes as she slowly came to full awareness completely missing the small ping sound that heralded the pop up of a new screen. opening her eyes fully she stopped and stared before blinking and rubbing her eyes more. Upon opening them again she saw that she was indeed not dreaming and that in front of her floated a screen like the ones she had seen last night.

"Huh, I guess it wasn't a dream after all." She muttered to herself then read the message.

 **[You have slept in your bed, HP, SP, and AP fully restored]**

A quick swipe of her hand later and the message was nowhere to be seen as the young girl got up out of bed then grabbed her clothes and toiletries as she went about her morning ablutions. Several minutes later Ruby could be seen exiting the bathroom fully clothed, a bit of steam trailing behind her from the open doorway, as she made her way to the family dining room for breakfast.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the dining room and upon seeing her father at the stove she quickly took her seat as she looked around the room taking in as much information as she could. First she looked at the kitchen table, looking at the passive information her **observe** skill provided.

 **[Sturdy oak kitchen table]**

Next she looked over at the stove her father was cooking at seeing what kind of information the skill would provide for her.

 **[Average gas stove]**

 **{Currently in use}**

Ruby blinked for a moment in surprise. The skill showed more information than it did with the kitchen table, but in a different manner than she had expected. Instead of telling her more information about the item it had given her the items state of use which was currently in use by her father. She thought about it for a second and supposed that made sense after all it was fairly obvious that the item was in use so it would make sense for it to be passive information.

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you have gained one Wis]**

She swiped her hand sideways removing the screen from her sight as she continued looking around to see what other info she could find. A sudden bark from somewhere behind her caught the raven-haired girl's attention and soon after she had several pounds of Corgi sitting in her lap barking up at her.

"Hey Zwei!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she pet the family dog's head. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? That's right you are!"

Zwei let out a happy bark and proceeded to lick the young girl's face over and over eliciting deep laughter from her as she tried to push the Corgi out of her lap.

"Please stop licking me Zwei!" She tried getting out between her bouts of laughter, completely helpless to the dogs onslaught. A final lick and a happy bark later, the Corgi jumped out of his owner's lap before turning and looking up at her with wide, innocent, and happy eyes.

Ruby attempted to quell her remaining giggles as she silently observed the happy dog.

 **[War Corgi]**

 **Zwei the War Corgi - Level ?**

' _What?'_ The blackette thought in shock. She hadn't seen this yet. Her family pet had a level of his own. And it was hidden from her observe ability? She didn't know what to think about it, but she knew there had to be a logical explanation behind it...right?

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind for the moment, she swiveled her head to stare at her dad and suffered another shock as she saw her father's 'Cursor'.

 **[Master Hunter]**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long - Level ?**

' _What does this mean? Why can't I see dad or Zwei's level? Do they have some kind of ability that prevents me from seeing it like a semblance or something like that?...No that couldn't be it or at least not for Zwei since he doesn't have a semblance. Maybe they are simply too high level for me to read it with the current level of my_ _ **observe**_ _skill?_

 **[Due to your logical reasoning you have gained one wisdom]**

' _Hmm, I guess that last idea was the correct one since the message didn't pop up before even makes sense concerning dad seeing as he's been a hunter for several years now, his title even says as much, but Zwei? How is Zwei so much stronger than me that I can't even see his level?'_ Ruby pondered to herself as she occasionally turned her head between Zwei and her father. ' _Maybe my_ _ **observe**_ _skill can provide some more information,'_ the new thought occurred to her after some time, ' _but there's no way I'll be able to anything out loud without catching dad's attention. In fact now that I think about it I won't really be able to say anything out loud at all most of the time without people thinking I'm crazy. Is there some way for me to use my skills or open any windows without saying the words out loud?'_

Within moments a new screen appeared which at this point wasn't really that surprising to her seeing as how so far the game practically had an answer to every single question she'd thought up. However to her astonishment the new screen had nothing to do with her question, it didn't even have anything to do with her thought process at all!

 **[Please wait while the game updates, the update should be done briefly and you will be compensated for the inconvenience]**

' _What? Why does the game have an update already? I only just got the ability this morning!'_ Ruby questioned silently as she stared at the bluish-green screen

 **[Update complete, we apologise for the inconvenience but there were some...errors discovered that needed to be corrected. So please accept our apology and accept this reward as compensation]**

 **10 Lien and 20 Exp gained**

Ruby blinked. That was the only reaction she was able to make she was so surprised by the new message. Soon a smile split her face as she processed what had just happened. ' _Whoever put me in this game sure is considerate, they actually gave me a reward for updating the game since they didn't mean to inconvenience me but didn't have much of a choice.'_ The ravenette thought to herself. Her musings were cut short though as several ping sounds were heard in rapid succession causing several screens to take up her field of view.

 **[Some mobs and characters may be to high level for you to observe their information. The only thing you can do in these situations is try not to aggravate whatever it is you are trying to observe and to come back later once your observe skill is at a higher level]**

Taking a quick look around Ruby deftly flicked her hand deleting the message and revealing the next message in the stack as she mulled over what she had just read. The message gave some very sound advice as if something was so drastically stronger than her that she couldn't learn anything about it she didn't want to be anywhere near it much less have it actively pursuing her. With this in mind Ruby vowed to never pick a fight with something or someone that she couldn't use her **observe** skill on before focusing back to the screen in front of her.

 **[It is indeed possible to use a skill without saying the words out loud, after all you don't want people to think your insane do you? Merely think about using the skill and what you wish to use it on and the skill will activate. Warning: This requires a moderate level of concentration and a lapse in said concentration could result in the skill not activating or worse activating on the wrong target. Recommended that you learn the mediation skill before trying this method of skill activation]**

Another cursory glance around the room and a deft flick of her hand later another message was deleted as the final message of the stack was revealed. Even as she began to read the final message a lone thought crosser her mind before focusing solely on the last message. ' _I'm gonna have to keep in mind what it said about the meditation skill and the concentration needed to use skills silently.'_

 **[Good Morning Gamer, as we are sure you noticed your game has been updated. This was largely to fix some last minute bugs that escaped our notice as well as to redefine certains terms and what they consisted of as well as what made them that specific term. If you check your skills page you will see this new distinction as some skills have been changed. Please accept our sincere apologies for the inconvenience and may you have a great day]**

' _Wow they're even more considerate than I originally thought, I'll have to make sure to check the skills page later though and I kinda remember the game mentioning a quest journal as well so I need to check that as well.'_ She thought to herself absently as she slowly ate the food laid out before her.

Glancing around again and once more seeing her father's and Zwei's missing information she decided that it couldn't hurt to see what information was provided to her seeing as neither of them would attack her for any reason. Focusing on her father and recalling what the second screen had said earlier she calmed herself and focused all of her concentration on what she wanted to happen, ' _ **{Observe}**_ _.'_

 **[Master Hunter]**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long - Level ?**

 **HP - ?/?**

 **AP - ?/?**

 **SP -?/?**

 **Mood - ?**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Con - ?**

 **End - ?**

 **Int - ?**

 **Wis - ?**

 **Cha - ?**

 **Lck - ?**

 **Spd - ?**

 **Description - ?**

Suddenly a new message popped up over the information about her father catching her by surprise as she began to read over it.

 **[Your Observe skill has leveled up to level 3]**

' _Well at least my Observe skill leveled, but I thought I might at least be able to get some kind of info about dad and yet he's so much stronger than me that there is literally nothing I can learn by observing him at the moment. If I ever encounter anyone else who's info I cnt observe then I really do need to be careful.'_ A quick swipe later and both screens had vanished from Ruby's sight as she focused her attention on Zwei. ' _I should be able to see some of Zwei's info right?'_

Ruby allowed that thought to move around in her mind as she focused her concentration on the small dog and incanted the skill in her mind. ' _ **{Observe}**_ _.'_

 **[War Corgi]**

 **Zwei the War Corgi - Level ?**

 **HP - ?/?**

 **AP - ?/?**

 **SP -?/?**

 **Mood - Happy**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Con - ?**

 **End - ?**

 **Int - ?**

 **Wis - ?**

 **Cha - ?**

 **Lck - ?**

 **Spd - ?**

 **Description - ?**

' _So Zwei's happy huh?'_ The red streaked ravenette thought in bemusement as she glanced over at the grinning family dog as it barked in enjoyment before turning back to the information screen. ' _Still that's more information than what I was given when looking at dad's information, although that could be because I leveled up the Observe skill after observing him. Still though how is Zwei so much stronger than me that I can't even get any basic info on him besides his mood? As far as I'm aware he hasn't done anything to make him as powerful as he is.'_ A light ping sound then interrupted Ruby's thoughts as a new screen appeared covering up Zwei's information.

 **Quest**

 **[Hunter's Best Friend]**

 **Zwei is much stronger than he appears for no apparent reason, that you are aware of that is. Find out how it is that Zwei is so much stronger than you**

 **[Rewards]**

 **Success: 150 XP, 30 Lien, ?**

 **Failure: Missed opportunities (Death is kinda extreme here don't you think?)**

 **Y/N**

She didn't know whether to guffaw or laugh. Who knew that the creators of this game had a sense of humor? In the end Ruby decided to snort inside her mind at the completely random statement as she thought about the quest itself. The quest itself was fairly simple, all she had to do was find out how Zwei became so strong but how would she be able to explain her sudden curiosity without giving away her new ability? In the end she sighed quietly and quickly pressed the accept button, She'd just have to think of a way to explain her sudden curiosity.

Finishing off her food Ruby quickly got to her feet and took the plate to the sink gently laying it on the bottom. She then turned and grabbed her boots, which were beside the kitchen door, swiftly donning them and then ran outside eager to explore her new ability.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **AN:** **I hope you guys appreciate the newest chapter of the story. I also want to say I am really sorry for it taking a month longer than i had originally said. I got busy with IRL stuff as well as D &D and just general writer's block. On another note we are all asking for you guys to create RWBY characters using the color naming rule as well as provide them their semblance and weapon. I also have a poll up for everyone that wishes to vote that will help determine a bit of the future of the story.**


	3. Apologies

Hey everyone, as you can clearly see I am still alive. This message has been a long time in coming to be honest, but I simply haven't written it out until now and for that I am sorry to all of my loyal readers. As some of you may know I have four Stories that i work on, or at least attempt to work on. Those stories being my Percy Jackson story (Greek Mythos: The Game), my Naruto & Overlord Crossover (Naruto: Overlord Arisen), my Harry Potter story (Harry Potter: Price of Deceit Book One: Truth), and my RWBY story (Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants.

This is technically no longer true as I now have ideas for the first chapter of several other stories that I'd like to write seeing as I love their fandoms, this including but is not limited to One Piece, Ranma ½, Eragon, Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, and others. I have also recently gone back and reread all of my stories from start to where they are now and I have to say I am not happy with all of them. While Harry Potter, RWBY, and Percy Jackson are ok with a few problems here or there Naruto has several plot holes that while I have an idea for are not flushed out and make the story almost impossible to keep working on therefore I have decided that I am going to completely rewrite that story once I have the time.

That said I have also decided that I am shifting my focus to two stories in Specific those being Greek Mythos: The Game and Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants. Both of these stories are gamer stories making them easier to work on in conjunction sense the3 premise of both typically stays the same with a few changes here or there. This does not mean I am abandoning Price of Deceit though, I still have full plans to work on the story as the muse for it strokes me and I already have part of the next chapter ready the main problem I have been having with it is that my muse for it comes and goes rapidly so I can't remember what my original plans were for the next few chapters.

Again I profess my apologies for having not been consistent in my updating. I am doing my absolute best to keep working but life has been hard on me recently and I am doing all I can not to simply break down into a crying mess. That said I do have plans for the next chapter of Mythos and will begin work on it as soon as I possibly can. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to see all of you in my next update.

-DA Exodus


End file.
